gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Rogue
The Black Rogue is a War Brig captained by Jack Pistol. It is usually found preying on Undead, Navy or EITC Ships in The Hinterseas or Mariner's Reef. The Black Rogue is known to set sail from Las Pulgas or Cutthroat Isle and has been seen porting at various places in The Hinterseas and Mariner's Reef, its hunting ground, such as Padres Del Fuego, Cutthroat Isle, Outcast Isle and Kingshead on rare occasions. The Black Rogue has a dark grey hull and black sails. It fires the occasional fury shot from its broadsides, but mostly fires round shot. Features and Statistics *'Hull' - Level V Skull & Bones *'Hull Color' - Black and Dark Grey *'Rigging' - Offense II *'Sail Color' - Black *'Sail Emblem' - None Yet *'Hull Strength' - 16 800 *'Rigging and Mast Strength' - 11 000 *'Speed' **'Usual' - 10 Knots **'Full Sail' - 14 Knots **'Ramming Speed' - 19 Knots *'Cargo Hold' - 16 *'Cannons' - 12 *'Crew Capacity' - 12 *'Broadsides' - 24 ( 67% Round Shot & 33% Fury ) Crew These people have crewed the vessel at some point in it being owned by Jack Pistol. The crew is kept to a minimum for now. Jack does this because he can have a better command, will not have to share out as much gold and because he is aiming for expertise in sailing. *'Captain' - Jack Pistol *'Quarter Master' - Richard Goldvane *'Sailing Master ' - Bill Plunderbones *'Gun Captain ' - Jarod *'First Mate' - Mr Jones *'Second Mate' - Roger Swordgrin *'Boatswain ' - Cortez *'Carpenter & Surgeon ' - Chris Swordbones *'Gunners' **'On Deck' ***Jarod ( Gun Captain ) ***Edward Winsill ***Roger Swordgrin ***Lawrence Daggerpaine ***Bill Plunderbones ***Richard Goldvane ***Cortez ***Nicholas Nikolai ***Jeremiah Stormwash ***Ignatious Scourge **'Below Deck' ***24 Nameless Gunners *'Sailors' **Mr Jones ( First Mate ) **Roger Swordgrin ( Second Mate ) **Ignatious Scourge **Nicholas Nikolai *'Swabies' **Emily Winsill Roles Captain The captain is the ships commander and, in this case, owner. He gives the orders and is the highest rank on the ship. He is required to have great experience in battle, sailing and commanding a crew. Ships Officers The ships officers all work together to manage the ship on behalf of the captain. None of them truly outrank each other because they all have authority over a different aspect of the ship. There are four officers, the quartermaster, the first mate, the sailing master and the boatswain. Of the four the quartermaster is usually seen as the unofficial second in command as he holds the most authority besides the captain. Quartermaster The quartermaster is the next highest ranking crew member. They usually command the boat and lead the boarding party when another ship is being boarded. First Mate The first mate is the captain's apprentice and right-hand man. He helps out with most decisions and navigation and the management of the ship. He oversees that the sailors and swabs are doign their work at all times. Sailing Master The sailing master handles all navigation and sees to it that the ship is on course and making good time. They can often step up and take the helm when required as they are also skilled in steering. Boatswain The boatswain is in charge of checking that all is running smoothly with the vessel. He checks the rigging and hull for faults and makes sure all is running properly aboard the ship. Carpenter and Surgeon The carpenter, who usually also takes the role of the surgeon, is responsible for repairing all damage made to the ship during battle. When crew members have been injured the carpenter/surgeon usually amputates the injured limb. Gun Captain The gun captain is in command of all the cannoneers aboard the ship. He sees to it that the swabs do their temporary duties as powder monkeys by bringing ammunition and gun powder for the gunners. He trains and organizes the gun squads and in battle he sees that they are all making good time and putting in their required effort. He often grabs a cannon himself, being the expert. Gunners The gunners man the cannons on the ship, but when not in battle they are usually the sailors. They are trained by the gun captain to reload quickly, aim and hit weak spots on enemies. They have a good amount of ammunition provided by the powder monkeys to fire on enemy ships. Sailors The sailors are the crewmembers that are given the duty of hoisting and lowering the sails, working with the rigging and other duties. When the ship is in battle they are usually given the duty if becomign the gunners. Swabies The swabies are the slightly less talented crewmembers. They swab the decks, repair during and after battles and server as powder monkeys during battle. They often have to handle the rigging while the sailors man the guns during battle. Bounty Because it is unknown that The Black Rogue is really just The HMS Brigadier redesigned and rechristened the bounty is not as high as it could be. Bounties *'Ship Unsunk' - 35 000 Gold *'Ship Sink' - 10 000 Gold *'Captain' - 25 000 Gold *'Entire Crew' - 20 000 Gold *'Per Crew Member' - 1 000 Gold *'Ship Unsunk with Captain and Entire Crew' - 85 000 Gold Charges *Piracy *Smuggling *Theft *Transportation of Stolen and Unlawful Cargo *Murder *Evading Arrest *Assualt on Authorities *Sinking of British Military Vessels *Sinking of British Trade Vessels Bounty Hunters These Bounty Hunters have come after The Black Rogue to collect the bounties placed upon her. *'Hunters' **'Cutter Shark' - Defeated **'Flying Storm' - Defeated **'Killyaded' - Defeated **'Century Hawk' - Defeated **'Vengeance' - Defeated **'Scorned Siren' - Defeated **'Red Dervish -' Defeated *'Warships' **'En-Garde' - Defeated **'Battle Royale' - Defeated **'Tally-Ho' - Defeated Targets These ships or ship classes have become targets of The Black Rogue. Ship Classes *War Frigates *War Galleons *Ships of the Line *Bounty Hunter War Sloops *Bounty Hunter War Galleons *Bounty Hunter War Frigates *Bounty Hunter Ships of the Line *Pirate War Brigs Flagships *Navy Colossus Flagship *HMS Newcastle EITC *Juggernaut *Warlord *Behemoth *Ogre Royal Navy *Dreadnought *Man-O-War *Colossus *Monarch Undead Navy *Death Omen *Black Harbinger *Storm Reaper *Revenants Bounty Hunters *Cutter Shark *Flying Storm *Century Hawk *Killyaded *Vengeance *Scorned Siren *Red Dervish Warships *En-Garde *Battle Royale *Tally-ho Cargo Hold Treasure *Cargo Crates *Treasure Chests *Royal Chests Loot *Loot Pouches *Loot Chests *Loot Skull Chests Materials *Ship Materials *Rare Materials Strategies Original Strategy The primary strategy of the ship is to disable the enemy vessel, leaving it helpless and then tearing through its hull. The onboard crew gets blown to pieces and the broadside guns and their operators are blown apart below deck. Once the enemy vessel is completely defenseless it is grappled. A small crew is lead aboard and the remaining sailors are dispatched. No survivors are left on board so that nobody can identify the captain and crew and alert the authorities. All riches are stolen and then the small boarding party return to The Black Rogue and the ship is then sent to the depths of the Caribbean Sea. Another enemy vessel is targeted and the process continues. Instead of making for port when the holds are bursting with cargo and plundered riches, all invaluable items are cast overboard and replaced by better cargo when more is acquired. Once the best possible cargo is acquired or the ship is torn by battle and repairs are useless, a heading is made for port. This is also done before too many other enemy vessels take notice of the spree and come after The Black Rogue. A major part of The Black Rogue's strategy is that the crew is unknown to the authorities and the element of surprise. When the ship is launched it first heads for Kingshead, regardless of where it was launched. It rounds the North side of Kingshead which makes it seem as like it is a trade vessel. Most trade vessels coming from The Hinterseas heading out to the Atlantic or other parts of the Caribbean chose this route because it is safe to keep near to Kingshead especially with all the drips and drabs of rocky area that pirates can use to ambush them. One the North of Kignshead is rounded it travels out of range of the cannons placed on the island and then sneaks up on an enemy vessel and begins attacking. The Black Rogue then travels further out in to uncharted waters where powerful ships of The Royal Navy and EITC roam. They are sunk and their treasures plundered by using the strategy mentioned above. These ships are too far from port to send out a quick distress signal and a lot of cargo is plundered before any reinforcements or bounty hunters arrive. The Black Rogue then alters course and heads for the island to be ported at and if they are met with reinforcements on the way they either attack them or flee from them. Current Strategy With the ship now defined by its dark hull and black sails, it is impossible to pass off as a trade vessel. Jack Pistol has finally added its name to the stern of the ship and it flies its flag high when it hunts the seas. The original strategy was so effective that it has now acquired enough materials taken off the bounty hunters that it can be improved in many different aspects, making it more powerful. The current strategy is to simply launch from an island in the Hinterseas and begin sink several ships until bounty hunters are dispatched to apprehend the Black Rogue. Then the vessel is sailed to the edge of the Caribbean where it uses the voodoo barrier to its advantage against the bounty hunters until it has filled its cargo with materials for greater improvements. History Jack Pistol had a large bounty on his head and his ships, The Green Rebel, The Iron Hawk and The Black Maelstrom, were being targeted. When Brigs arrived in the Caribbean and were being used for trade and warfare he decided to get rid of The Iron Hawk because it was known to the authorities, much slower and could not outrun bounty hunters and because he would make some good money from selling it. He made some changes to The Green Rebel and The Black Maelstrom, so they were no longer as easily recognizable and then sold The Iron Hawk to get back the money he spent on the additions he made to his other two vessels. He then commandeered a War Brig monitoring traffic coming from wild islands such as Isla Tormenta and Outcast Isle to Padres Del Fuego. The ship was unprepared because he used The Black Maelstrom, which was no longer recognizable, and he was sailing no flags and hadn't been marked as a scoundrel. He boarded the War Brig with a small crew dispatched the sailors on board, leaving no survivors as witnesses. He took command of the ship and had his first mate sail The Black Maelstrom to Tortuga for safety. He sailed to Cutthroat to keep a low profile for a while. While he was there he defeated many undead skeletons on the island and killed the ever-reviving boss, Tomas Blanco. He managed to pillage a lot of gold and valuable items from the enemies. Soon he was restocked with gold and had found himself a fine weapon, The Seven Seas Cutlass. After the search for him died down he made for Padres Del Fuego in the middle of the night and docked at Las Pulgas to avoid the eye of the navy who might recognize the ship. He ventured with a portion of his crew through the jungles of El Sudoron to meet up with several of his good pirate mates. He left the ship at Las Pulgas because he needed to collect materials and gold before he could change its appearance. He sailed with many mates aboard their vessels, some of them also being War Brigs until he was satisfied with the amount of gold and materials he had collected. He returned to Padres Del Fuego and bought some better wood and other supplies to improve his hull. The hull was made darker and expanded for more cargo space and was now almost unrecognizable. The ship was originally called The HMS Brigadier, but Jack rechristened it, The Black Rogue. Current Endeavors After being rechristened and slightly redesigned, Jack began setting sail aboard The Black Rogue again. The area he targeted most was an area of high trade and strong ship traffic, better known as The Hinterseas and Mariner's Reef, which lies around Padres Del Fuego, Outcast Isle, Cutthroat Isle, Kingshead and all the cargo-rich waters in between. Jack kept the crew small in the beginning. He was often the only man besides the sailors manning the broadside guns below deck. There was method to this madness. If his crew was small he would gain more skills in battling out enemies than he would with a larger crew, he would have fewer men to share plunder with and it was easier to keep command of a smaller crew. He would eventually take on a larger crew, but for now he was content. Roaming his focus area of attacks he sank many ships of the Undead, Navy and EITC. The primary targets where the big carriers, War Galleons, and the heavy gunners, War Frigates. They were no match for The Black Rogue and were easily out-maneuvered. After a healthy amount of riches were required, Jack sailed the ship in the direction of one of the islands he frequently ported at and the plunder was shared. No survivors are left aboard any enemy vessels because Jack does not want any authorities knowing he captains The Black Rogue, at least not anytime soon. Part of the reason he captured it was to avoid the immense bounty. He makes a point of never being sunk, boarded, captured, and seen or leaving survivors because it would compromise him. Thus far nobody has seen him or the crew and survived. Currently, Jack is using all three of his ships to plunder materials until he can completely maximize the power on all of them. Authorities Point of View As no authorities have ever been able to lay eyes on the Captain or crew, they all remain unknown. They simply know the ship as the Black Rogue and the crew as The Black Rogue Crew. At first all War class vessels that saw it were ordered to approach it and attempt to get the crew to surrender or to defeat it in battle. The orders changed after several successful plunder trips and any ships that identified The Black Rogue were to send word to the nearest port and send for stronger ships or bounty hunters. Originally the problem the authorities face is that it is of the same design as the War Brigs in their use for trade and warfare. It was easily mistake for a freeman, a trade vessel or a privateer in service of His Majesty. Now the problem they face is that it has earned such a reputation of villainy in the Hinterseas that Navy and EITC vessels are reluctant to put up a fight. At first The Cutter Shark and then The Flying Storm were dispatched to engage The Black Rogue, but after both were sunk and had to be recovered stronger Bounty Hunters were dispatched. The Vengeance was sent after The Black Rogue after both The Cutter Shark and The Flying Storm proved incapable. After the resources of all the bounty hunters were expended Warship Bounty Hunters were sent in and although started to show progress at first - the ship is still yet to be sunk but showed significant damage - the Black Rogue devised a new strategy and now even the Ships of the Line stand no chance when she has a full crew. The Vengeance came close to capturing the ship one day when it had The Black Rogue in ruins off of Padres Del Fuego. The Vengeance had cut it off in The Hinterseas and broken through its hull one day when The Black Rogue was poorly manned. It struggled to maneuver around The Vengeance and make for Padres Del Fuego, but eventually did. The Vengeance was racing after the damaged ship. When The Black Rogue reached port the rigging was in flames and they could not dock. With The Vengeance right behind them, they decided jumping ship and bringing it up from the depths later by voodoo or mechanics was a much better option than being captured and having their identities known. The crew jumped overboard and swam for the shore of Padres Del Fuego. When they arrived Captain Richard Goldvane, who is believed to be a friend of the captain of The Black Rogue, was met and he suggested they go out on his vessel and attempt a rescue of The Black Rogue. The infamous Green Runner was launched and its crew as well as the crew of The Black Rogue boarded it and laid waste to The Vengeance, whose crew at the time was busy searching The Black Rogue for any evidence. The Vengeance managed to return fire but in the end saw it stood no chance against such a large crew and a ship with no damage. The Vengeance retreated, making for Kingshead, but was sunk by a final decisive broadside from The Green Runner, sinking it. Unfortunately for the authorities, The Black Rogue was repaired and out on the seas again soon, terrorizing vessels. The ship is still yet to be sunk and the captain remains a mystery to the authorities. Captain's Log Log I= 15 December 1744 Early Afternoon Padres Del Fuego Ratskellar Tavern I have seen the new ships roaming the waters. Such fine vessels. I must own one. The bounty on my head grows each time I leave port. My ships are known by the authoritites throughout the Caribbean and they are hunting me. That is why now, as I write this log, a corrupt dockworker is busy making some changes to my war frigate, The Green Rebel, and my war sloop, The Black Maelstrom. After he has changed their sail colors and given them some fine new emblems I will sell my war galleon, The Iron Hawk, to cover those debts. My crew is preparing to man The Black Maelstrom after the upgrades to her are complete. Before evening we will leave port and go after a fine vessel I saw leaving port this morning. The vessel's name is the HMS Brigadier, but after I capture it, it will be rechristened The Black Rogue - Bane of The Hinterseas. The HMS Brigadier is patrolling the trade routes between here and Outcast Isle. With the new sail designs, my vessel will no longer be recognized and I can pounce on her as the Sun sets. |-| Log II= 15 December 1744 Night The Hinterseas Captain's Cabin aboard The Black Rogue I write this from my new cabin aboard the rechristened Black Rogue. She is a fine vessel. Aye, she was taken by a war sloop, but it was my war sloop, with my crew and we had surprize on our side. The Black Maelstrom had new sails, no flag. She looked like a simple trade vessel and so we got close and took her. The battle ended quickly and I took charge. I ordered my first mate to sail The Black Maelstrom to Tortuga before anything happened, while I took the helm and steered us to Cutthroat Isle. We are at the island now and preparing to dock. My sailing master took my shift while I write this. I plan to stay here until the search for The HMS Brigadier dies down. No ships have seen us sailing here so we are safe here. After all cools down, I will make for Padres Del Fuego and make some changes and upgrades to this ship, so that it is unregocnizeable but also stronger. |-| Log III= 21 December 1744 Evening Cutthroat Isle Beach We are about to make for Las Pulgas, Padres Del Fuego. When I sent my first mate to Tortuga with the Black Maelstrom, I gave him a few orders. I told him to sell the cargo we looted from the HMS Brigadier then find passage to Padres Del Fuego. When he gets there he is to hire a dockworker, with the money he made from selling the loot, and they are to travel together with supplies to Las Pulgas and wait there for me. I plan to arrive there and have the dockworker work on my ship. I will get a new hull design and we will no longer be recognizable. After that it will be a wonderful time of plundering with my crew and friends. While we were here, myself, the quartermaster and the sailing master attacked the forever reviving Tomas Blanco. When we kill him we can loot him of anything he was carrying and before long a new incarnate of him raises from the ground with new items for us to loot. I found a Seven seas Cutlass, which has a nice sleek design and gives me the ability to do a rolling attack. It is currently my strongest cutlass and one of my strongest weapons. |-| Log IV= 21 December 1744 Late Night Las Pulgas Beach Shack I arrived here at Las Pulgas a few hours ago. The dockworker has been given his task and work on my new vessel begins tomorrow. For now, the crew and I are resting. We might head for the main town of Los Padres tomorrow for some gambling. The dockworker said that all the work will take a week, but thereafter less time will be required, so in the mean time I will collect more materials that I require to improve my vessel. |-| Log V= 25 December 1744 Afternoon Las Pulgas Beach Shack All day I have feasted on this wonderful Christmas. No work has been done and my crew and I have been lazing around. Work on the Black Rogue is almost complete. I have accumulated a fair amount of gold from gambling and pillaging, and I have gathered some ship building materials from sunken warships and bounty hunters by serving on friends' and strange captains' ships. I expect to gather enough materials before I see the dawn of the New Year. I am also hoping to reach full expertise of cannoneering and sailing by then. Gallery Cargo Hull Images! On Deck= BlackRogue17.jpg BlackRogue18.jpg BlackRogue19.jpg BlackRogue20.jpg BlackRogue21.jpg BlackRogue22.jpg |-| Sailing= BlackRogue11.jpg BlackRogue12.jpg BlackRogue23.jpg BlackRogue24.jpg BlackRogue25.jpg BlackRogue26.jpg BlackRogue27.jpg BlackRogue28.jpg BlackRogue29.jpg BlackRogue30.jpg BlackRogue31.jpg BlackRogue32.jpg BlackRogue33.jpg BlackRogue34.jpg BlackRogue35.jpg BlackRogue36.jpg BlackRogue37.jpg BlackRogue38.jpg BlackRogue39.jpg |-| In Battle= BlackRogue1.jpg BlackRogue2.jpg BlackRogue3.jpg BlackRogue4.jpg BlackRogue5.jpg BlackRogue6.jpg BlackRogue7.jpg BlackRogue8.jpg BlackRogue9.jpg BlackRogue10.jpg BlackRogue13.jpg BlackRogue14.jpg BlackRogue15.jpg BlackRogue16.jpg Skull and Bones Hull Images! Category:Fan Vessels Category:POTCO Vessels